Chrono Sphere
by OC Starbuddy
Summary: What happens when a mysterious spy is caught snooping around in Viper Manor? Well, read and find out. More chapters coming soon. Please Read and Review!! No reviews = no chapters
1. Spy

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Chapter 1: Spy

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or any of its characters, so don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway, and this isn't going to _get_ me money, anyway. The only character I own in this chapter is Erica. Okay, I'm done babbling.

Another streak of lightning lit up the sky. Marcy sighed. She so much wanted to go out and spar with someone. She walked out of her chambers and looked at how much Viper Manor had changed.

"Like, this is boring…" she said. "I'm gonna go like, bug the heck outta Glenn…" She walked down the hall and stopped at the Acacia Dragoon chambers. She opened it up and saw Glenn asleep on his bed. "Like, HEY! You aren't supposed to be sleeping! There _is_ work to be done around here!" Marcy shouted.

"Huh? Oh… hi, Marcy. Don't you remember, General Viper said all work canceled due to rain?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, yeah, like, I already know… I was just being sarcastic," Marcy said. "But… I'm gonna, like, be serious about this one. Every night for 3 months, now, someone has been coming in and spying on all of us! Haven't you seen it?" Marcy asked. Glenn looked confused.

"Spying? Who?" Glenn asked. Marcy sighed.

"That's what we're trying to figure out! We don't know who's spying yet! Do you, like, think the Porre military is, like, spying on us?" Marcy asked.

"I don't know… but even in the rain, we can find out. I'm heading to Home World really soon, are you coming with me, Marcy?" Glenn asked.

"Oh, like, sure! I'll come with you!" Marcy said.

"Tomorrow morning, be ready," Glenn said.

NIGHTTIME

It was pitch black outside, until another flash of lighting lit up the sky, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. The door to the Acacia Dragoon chambers slowly creaked open. Glenn suddenly opened his eyes. He saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. Then they turned away and the door closed.

"A spy…?" Glenn whispered to himself. Then he heard a loud crash followed by a silent "ouch". "A clumsy one at that…"

THE NEXT MORNING

Glenn ran up to Marcy when he saw her walking down the hall. As soon as he caught up to her, he was about to say something, when he was cut off by Marcy.

"Ready to go?" Marcy asked.

"Yes, but last night, I saw--"

"The spy!?" Marcy asked. Glenn nodded. But then Marcy looked confused. "If this is Another World," she said, "then wouldn't the spy be in the same world? Why would she be in Home World?" Marcy asked again.

"I've got a hunch that Serge knows her," Glenn said.

HOME WORLD

Serge was at the pier with Leena and her younger sisters Una and Erica. Erica was from a different place and had come to Arni two weeks ago. 

"Hey, Sergey, we've got company," Una said as Glenn and Marcy walked up. Serge smiled and waved.

"So, what's up, guys?" Serge asked. 

"Weeeeeell…" Marcy started, "we've got a spy snooping around Viper Manor. We think you might know her."

"But… I don't get how we could know her. If she's spying in Another World, how could she get to Home World?" Serge asked. Leena nodded.

"He's right. How could that be?" Leena asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but do you remember Kid's Astral Amulet? There's supposed to be more charms, amulets and talismans out there that can take others back and forth between our worlds," Glenn explained.

"Wooooow, really? Cool! Can I come with you guys to Another World?" Erica asked.

"Not me, I don't want to go to a different world! I'll just stay here," Una said. Leena scratched her head, then looked at Serge.

"Well, since _you_ got to go with _Another_ World Leena, doesn't that mean that _this_ Leena gets to go, this time?" she asked. 

"Oh-kay. I suppose. It would only be fair, right? Let's go see if Kiki and Poshul wanna come," Serge said.

"KIKI!? Why would we take _her_ along!?" Leena shouted.

"Because, she's got that rare innate color, Leena. Pur-ple… not a whole lot of people have that innate color, Leena," Serge said. Leena sighed.

"Fine. I suppose we're heading to Lizard Rock, eh? You do want to meet our friend, don't you?" Leena asked. Glenn and Marcy exchanged looks.

"Well, the only thing I know about this 'spy' is that she's got blue eyes," Glenn said. Erica smiled.

"Ah! Our friend has blue eyes, too! Come on, let's go to Lizard Rock!" Erica shouted. She ran off of the pier with everyone following her.

At Lizard Rock, everyone spotted an 18-year-old girl with blonde hair pulled in a messy pony-tail with bright blue eyes sitting on a rock with a baby Komodo pup in her arms.

"It's her! She's the one!" Glenn shouted.

"Ooh, who'th the, Sergeipoo?"

"Oh, hi Poshul. We're just trying to find out who's this… uh, spy person in Viper Manor," Serge said.

"Hey! It's you! The one from Vipe-- err, um… do I know you?" the girl said, quickly covering up her mistake.

__

Sooooo, how do you like it? I know it's not very good right now, but I'll be adding more chapters really soon. Please Read and Review!


	2. Oddball

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Chapter 2: Oddball

__

Previously, Glenn and Marcy had discovered a spy snooping around Viper Manor, and took a trip to Home World Arni Village. Have they found the spy? 

"Ha, ha! Like, you almost blew yourself, right there. Never mind I, like, said that, you did blow your cover!" Marcy laughed. The girl raised her eyebrow.

"So, what if I did blow my cover. You don't have any proof now do--" she stopped, and looked around at Serge and the others staring at her.

"Tho, you have been thnooping around Viper Manor!" Poshul said. The girl gave up.

"Yeah… so I have. And what're you gonna do about it?" she asked. Glenn scratched his head.

"Uh… nothing much. I _guess_ just say stop it. Heheh… if you keep it up, Karsh is liable to chop your head off… just a warning there… heheh…" Glenn said. Then he redefined the word "spy" in his head. "Wait a second… just what kinds of things do you _see_ when you spy!?"

"Err… Riddel making an idiot out of herself in her room. She is a really bad actress, y'know that? Um, I saw _you_ blow your cover about your little 'bar incident' to Karsh the other day--" she started.

"What?! Y-you saw me tell him about that?!" Glenn shouted. The girl smiled.

"Of course! I'm sure everyone already knows that you're a 20-year-old drinking at a bar! It's okay, though. I'm only 18, and I've done it a few times myself…" she said. Marcy started laughing.

"You'd better _pray_ Cecilia doesn't know that! That barkeeper will make _sure_ that she doesn't see you there again!" Marcy laughed. (Cecilia is the barkeeper in Termina. Didn't know her name, so that's the name I gave her). Glenn began to grit his teeth.

"Never mind that. What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is A-chan, however I prefer to be called by my nickname April. I'm also called 'Chan in some cases, but I'd rather you stick to April, mmmkay?" she asked.

"Ho-ho-ho, I dun think so. Where you are going, you will be known as #107765, got it?" Glenn said, dragging her by her arm out of Lizard Rock.

"H-hey, now! You aren't gonna take me in, are ya?!" April asked. Glenn smirked. "What would you do if I said… um… you're cute?" she said in a small voice. Glenn's face went red. 

"Heheh… oh fine. What would you think of me if I took you in? You'd probably think I was a dirty, stupid, idiot dragoon, so fine. You're off the hook," Glenn said. Just then, a strange, yellow marshmallow thing of some sort came diving from the sky and whammed into the side of Serge's head, knocking him out.

"Whoa…" he said as he went down.

"Serge!" Leena cried. She went over to him. She picked up the "yellow marshmallow". It was rather large to be called a marshmallow, though. Then, it sprouted two feet, pink leaves on top of its head and a pink leaf for it's tail and two brown eyes appeared.

"What the hell-- I mean heck is that!?" Una shouted, quickly covering up her swear, which she knew Leena would scold her for.

"Una! Watch your language, _please_!" Leena said. Una rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Hey! It looks like a puffy yellow marshmallow! Hee! Look, it does! A garden marshmallow colored for a kindergarten girl!" Erica said, patting the creature.

"My name is Otch," it said.


	3. Time Stones

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Chapter 3: The 4 Time Stones

"Otch? Kewl name…" Erica started. The yellow doo-dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… um, thank you, Erica," it said.

"Hey! Neato, you even know my name!" the 14-year-old shouted. Otch smiled. Then he looked at Serge and the way Leena was all over him and raised his eyebrow again.

"Um… sorry if I caused any trouble to Serge. I honestly didn't think I was that hard," Otch said.

"Hew, let's rethink that one, shall we?" Glenn said, getting impatient.

"Like, you're no marshmallow, are you?" Marcy asked. Otch shook his head.

"Well why are you here?" April asked. Otch cleared his throat. Then he looked around at Erica, Poshul, Una, April, Glenn and Marcy, who were all staring at him.

"Ah-- yes… I would just like to point out that there are two other worlds besides Home World and Another World that should be of concern right now. The Dark World, just like Home World and Another World, is in serious need of help right now. The reign of the Zella Dynasty is taking over. The Neo World can also be some help to us, y'know… but I'll explain the Neo World later, since that'll just confuse you people," Otch said.

"Um, like, I'm confused already," Marcy said. She looked over at April who wasn't paying any attention to Otch. She was staring at Glenn's face, which Marcy predicted she just couldn't get out of her mind, and giggled. 1) Because it was funny and 2) because Glenn didn't even notice. Marcy tapped on Glenn's shoulder.

"Hn?"

"I think you have an admirer," she whispered into his ear and pointed to April, who quickly fixed her eyes on Otch. Glenn smirked.

"Well, how exactly are you guys going to get into the Dark World and the Neo World?" Una asked. 

"Weeeeeell, in order to get into the Dark World, you need 4 Time Stones and something called the Pure Evil Amulet. You don't need to worry about the Neo World _just_ yet, but a creature from that world will be able to take you there. I dunno where to find one of those, so dun ask me," Otch said.

"Oh, like thanks for the help…" April sarcastically said, ready to reject the 'mission'. "We don't know another _darn_ thing about this, besides what you've told us. Right now, I'm ready to reject this, I'm not gonna do something as crazy as that. I'm just a _bit_ confused, y'know…" 

"All right… one more time is I'm going to say this…" Otch oddly said. "The future of all 4 worlds is at stake. In order to save them all, the Zella Dynasty needs to be destroyed and the Dark World needs to be saved. The Neo World will provide you with much information, beyond what I've told you," Otch calmly said.

"Now _that's_ more like it, bud! So guys, whaddya say? Why not, Una? Don't you guys wanna do something like this? Wouldn't it just be so stinkin… kewl?" April asked. Her best friend, Erica, stood up. Her short red hair tied up in the same ribbon as Leena's was swished back and forth.

"Yay! I'm in! This sounds… um… hm… what's the word, err, KEWL!!" Erica shouted. Leena gave everyone a sharp look.

"I dun think so. Not until Serge is ready to go. You do see him lying on the ground unconscious, now don't you?" she said. Then she took a deep breath. "Later, okay?" she said in a calmer tone. Marcy nodded.

"We've all been through this stuff before, Otch… err, like, well, at least Glenn, Poshul, Serge and I have," she said. Poshul nodded.

"That'th right! PO-SHU-SHU! I will tell people to not come rooking for I, because I will be looking for the Time Thtones with you! Thith thounds fun!" she said. Marcy quickly shot a glance at April, then giggled again. April instantly shifted her eyes off of Glenn's face and onto a tree. Erica shook her head in amusement. Then, a small komodo pup leaped into April's arms.

"Peep!" it merrily sang. April hugged it.

"Hey, Pup! Are you comin' with us?" April asked. Una's eyes widened.

"…No! No _way_! Don't tell me that thing is coming with us!" she shouted. April nodded.

"I'm afraid it is… but oh well! Isn't he cute?" April asked. Marcy smiled.

"Like, he is!" she laughed patting Pup's head. The Pup bounded out of April's arms and jumped on Serge's stomach.

"Ouch! Quit it, Pup! That hurts!" Serge said, wheezing.

"Pup! Come here! Stop that!" April laughed. 

"So, Otch. First Time Stone iiiiis…." Glenn started.

"The Terror Stone," Otch finished. "I will be back shortly. I need you guys to get a start, and I'll join you as soon as I can. I hope you know, right now, you could really use some help," Otch said. He disappeared.

"And he means… what?" Erica asked.

"Weeeeell, does he mean, we need Kiki? We need… Mojo? We need Karsh? We need Zoah? We need… lotsa people?" Serge asked. Erica's eyes widened with an "oh-I-knew-that" expression on her face. She looked at April, and rolled her eyes.

"Not again…" she whispered. Marcy started laughing. April then focused her eyes on the rock she was sitting on and looked down. Glenn sighed and managed a small laugh.


	4. 'Chan's Striking a Deal?!

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

~*Note: I will be reminding ya'll of the disclaimer every 5 chapters, mmkay? Okey-dokey then.*~

…[Author's notes]…

Chapter 4: 'Chan's Striking a Deal!?

"Heheh, whoo, I dun get a single _thing_ Otch said, how about you guys?" Leena asked. Marcy shrugged.

"Like, I dunno, either. I don't even, like, know what any of the Time Stones look like!" Marcy said. She turned to April then started to laugh. This time, Glenn actually noticed April gazing at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that you find so… interesting about me?" he asked. April hugged herself and danced around in a circle.

"Everything…" she sighed. Glenn stared at her for about half a minute then quickly realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Heheh…" Erica silently giggled. April shot a "stop-it-or-else" look at her. Erica cleared her throat and stood up from the rock she had been sitting on. "Y'know, I don't know what the Time Stones look like either, and I have no idea where to even _start_ looking for them, or even what to ask people about them, but still, we've got to accept this, right? We know the consequences, and it's just one of those things!" she explained. Una sighed.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. It's something we've got to take a shot at. Well, I'm in, I guess!" she said. Poshul stopped messing with her collar and sat up.

"PO-SHU-SHU! Me ith in, too! Tho, does that mean that we're all in? Huh, Leena? What do you thay? Thith'll be another one of our adventures!" Poshul shouted. Leena put her hands on her hips and bent her knee. 

"Well, yeah, I guess so, huh? Then I guess our first destination is Termina, eh? Where else would we go?" she asked. Marcy put her hand on her chin and rested her elbow on her other arm.

"Well, like, I can answer that question," Marcy said, and grinned.

"Um, weeeell… goodforyou, now let's get going!" Leena shouted.

"WAIT! Don't forget your heads… sheesh! Just lemme explain somethin' to the Acacias, will ya? Now… let me see here… ah, yes… Mr. Glenn… what was I gonna say. Oh yes! Y'know, if General Viper finds out that I've been the one spying, and if he is able to get a hold of me, I'll be skinned for sure. But, Marcy, if you want Glenn here to stay a dragoon, then you two will cope with my deal, ne?" she asked. Glenn gulped. He and Marcy exchanged looks.

"I guess…" they both said.

"Okay then! Listen, since Karsh and I--" she started.

"Um, don't you mean you, Karsh, now Marcy, now Serge, now Poshul, now Leena, and now Una?" Glenn corrected.

"Oh-kay, oh, and now Pup, too," April said.

"Peep?"

"Right… um, peeps to you, too, Pup. Now, where was I… ah yes! Since we already know about this, and I'm sure I'm the only one liable to tell, if you don't tell on me, I won't tell that you've been drinking a year early, okay?" April asked. Glenn smacked his forehead.

"Okey…" he said. Marcy grasped Glenn's right arm. The little 9-year-old saluted.

"Oh-kay!" she said. April smirked.

__

'Ah yes, I've got you twisted around my finger, Glenn! I've got you right where I want you…' she said to herself.

"Why am I feeling just a _bit_ awkward?" Glenn said, a bit sarcastically. _'She's got you in the palm of her hand, Glenn… that's not good…'_

"Well, no use just standin' here. I'm pretty sure ya'll got some pretty good elements already equipped, right? I, myself, have a Ä Mermaid summoning element equipped and some other stuff," Leena said. Yeah, I know that's not a star, like it's supposed to be, but it's the closest thing to a star I could find…

"Oh, heck _yeah_! I've got a Ä Phoenix summoning element on me right now!" April shouted. The new summons were now quite popular, however still hardly _anyone_ had any, due to the fact that they were extremely expensive.

"I've got Ä BlueWhale!" Marcy shouted. Ever notice how much of a pain in the arse it is to go back and forth to the symbol chart and such?

"That's kewl, I've got some good ones on me, too. So then I guess we're all set, huh?" Erica asked.

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait just a second. What about Kiki?" Serge asked.

"Serge, you're an idiot, but what the heck. Why not?" April asked.

"Heheh, Serge is an idiot. Hey, now that sounds funny…" Marcy said.

__

Okay, yeah, I've got things pretty much figured out. Dun forget to R & R! Yeah, I know it's not the best story right now, and it's kinda lame, with a bad plot, but I'm gettin' there! Hold yer horses, it'll get good pretty soon. It's kinda obvious our little A-chan is falling for Glenn, huh? Well, this fic is meant to have a little romance in it, so expect some… ^_^ Hope you like it! Every four chapters, I'll have some words in italics like such and such, only next time, maybe not so many. 


	5. Childhood Memories

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, or any of its characters. They belong to Square. So dun sue me, you won't get much, anyway. Otch, April, Erica and Pup are my creations. Yes they are, yes they are, hee! I've got a creative mind, finally ^___^ Okay, I'll shut up so you can read now…

~_Italics~_: Flashback

Chapter 5: Childhood Memories

~*Note: This chapter is here so you can get to know how hard A-chan's life was in her past and hopefully it'll help everyone understand her a bit more.

"Yeah, so I'm an idiot, but oh well," Serge said. "So, are ya comin' to get Kiki with me?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay behind for awhile," Glenn said. April, seeking her chance to be alone with Glenn, smirked. She stood up.

"I'll stay, too," April said. Marcy snickered and signaled the others to continue without them. Glenn was about to change his mind and go with them, but he knew it was too late. April gave Marcy a "thanks" look and watched them continue. She glanced at Glenn, then sighed. 

"What?" he asked.

"Some childhood memories just spoiled my actions… oh well," she said.

"Childhood memories? So, you have some bad ones, too, eh?" he asked. She nodded. "Feel like telling me?"

"Why not?" she sighed.

~_April holds a tennis ball in her hand._

"Celeste? Are you ready? I found the ball!"

"April! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Just then, there was a loud crash.~

"Well, y'see, I had a rather large family. My mother had 3 brothers and 2 sisters and 3 aunts and uncles. My father had 4 brothers and 1 sister. So that means I had quite a few brothers and sisters and cousins and stuff. Well…" April started.

~_April has a worried look on her face._

"Celeste! What was that?" April asks. Celeste looks around.

"I don't now. Let's go take a look!" Celeste says. The two sisters run through some trees and bushes and hear loud shouts ahead.

"What are Mommy and Daddy fighting about?" April asks. Celeste peeks through some bushes behind the house and finds three people quarreling about something.

"It's not just Mom and Dad, Little-chan, its Kon, too," Celeste says.

"Kon? He's bad! What's he doing here? Why is he here!?" April asks, worriedly asks.

"I don't know, Little-chan… but let's find out," Celeste says, still spying behind the bushes. April firmly grasps the tennis ball in her hands. Just then, a small pink creature runs up to her.

"April, April! It's bad, it really is!" it says.

"Huh? What's wrong, Quikko? What's really bad?" April asks.

"It's Kael! Kael's dead!" Quikko shouts. Celeste looks at Quikko and exchanges looks with April.~

"My parents were fighting with a long time rival. His name was Kon. Dun ask me where he gets his name, but, anyway, he wanted revenge for a stupid game that he lost between him and my mother! Aaarrh, it makes me sick, thinking about it," April said, lurching over.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I do… I do get sick to my stomach just thinking about it… it's just… so stupid. And because of that stupid game that he lost, he decided to get revenge by killing my parents, and killing everyone in my family, including myself. He succeeded in that task, except for killing me. I'm the last one alive in my family," April said. "When Kael died, it all started… then Ellis… then my parents… after awhile, it was just me and Celeste. We decided to head to Termina. Celeste said that I had two brothers there. So, I guess you could say that he really didn't succeed in killing everyone except for me, because I out of those two brothers, I have one left. After we got to Termina, Kon hunted us down, and killed Celeste. Two boys, by the names of Gl--…!?" April suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Glenn asked.

"Two boys… by the names of Glenn and Dario… I just now noticed this… you were one of the ones that saved me! Your Home World self must be related to me, while in Another World, we have different parents!" April shouted. Glenn looked a bit confused.

"I have a… sister?" Glenn said to himself.

"In Home World you do! So then, the only one I have in Home World is Dario… but that's okay I guess… I've got all of my friends… anyway, after Celeste was killed, and I escaped from Kon, I ran away to Lizard Rock, where I continued to live for the rest of my life… all of this ruckus started 13 years ago… when I was 5…" April said. She sighed. "I'm sorry to bore you with this stuff, Glenn… I just felt I had to tell someone… it's a relief to get it out of yourself, sometimes."

"I know… I've had a similar experience. My mother… I never actually knew her. My father died when I was young, and my brother died around 4 years ago," Glenn said.

"Gee… I guess we've all got childhood problems…" April softly said. Just then, Serge and the others came running back into Lizard Rock with Kiki.

"So, did you two play nice?" Marcy teased.

"Aw, quit it, Marcy. You know we're not like that. Sheesh, and we just met… not even an hour ago?" April said.

"Well, what exactly happened?" Erica asked, being extremely curious.

"Nothing. We just… talked," Glenn simply said. Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Like, darn. I was hoping to hear something more interesting. Oh well. We're ready for Termina, I guess. I heard Fossil Valley is supposed to be extremely bad, weather-wise and critter-wise this time of year," Marcy said.

"Yeah… that sucks. Oh well. It's about midday, so we shouldn't have much trouble right now," Serge said.

Okay, so I admit it, I didn't know where to end it, so I figured this would be as good of a place as any. Do any of you actually like this story yet?


	6. Karsh's Absence

Chrono Sphere 

By A-chan

Chapter 6: Karsh's Absence

"So, like before we go to Termina, don't we like, have a lot of people with us? I mean, this is like, a like, really like, big group, y'know. Some of us can stay at Arni. Like, maybe we can get some information _there_. There's bound to be at least _one_ person that knows something about the Time Stones in this world besides Otch," Marcy said.

"Some of us could go to Another World and get Karsh. Half of us in Another World, half of us in Home World. I have my key to both of the worlds, I dunno about you, though," Glenn said.

"I've got _mine_. Heh, why, of _course_ I have mine! How do you think I got intah Viper Manor, eh Glenn?" April bragged.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Make me!" she hissed. She stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, then turned his back to April. He was silent for a few seconds.

"I do not have to listen to you. Why am I still doing so? Serge, sorry, but I will be back later. I am _not_ going to let _her_ spoil my attitude any more," Glenn said, snickering at April. 

"Humph. You're cute, but I can live without you, y'know," she said. Glenn blushed and ran out of the group. Marcy sighed.

"Oh, like, thanks a _lot_, April!" she said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I wish Glenn were still here…" she said, more calmly. She glared a mean look at April. Then she stuck her tongue out at her. "You just _had_ to go brag about your _stupid_ achievements, didn't you!? I _hate_ you! Die!" Marcy said, running off. 

"… What have I done? I'm going to start World War III before we even get the 1st time stone… I'm sorry," April said, ashamed. Leena put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm not to happy, either. I'm heading back to Arni. Erica, Una, c'mon," Leena said, walking away. Una followed but Erica pounded her foot into the ground to show she wasn't leaving.

"I wanna go with them! I mean, c'mon! Have a little adventurous spirit! If you wanna stay in Arni, that's fine, but I'm not coming!" Erica declared. Leena left without her.

"Thanks, Erica…" April said, still ashamed.

"Aw, it'th okay, April. We're grad to help you out. Thith'll be a thinch if we all thtay together!" Poshul said.

"Yeah! I'm new at this, and I don't really have a clue what's going on either, but Otch stopped and talked to me, too!" Kiki said. 

"Really?" Serge said.

"Well, yeah! He told me about the Zella Dynasty and Queen Zella and King MasaKon. He told me that he didn't tell you that, but oh well, I guess you know now, huh?" Kiki said.

"I guess so…" Serge said to himself.

"Well, I'm not wastin' any more time!" April said, running out of Lizard Rock. She got out a strange bronze, cylinder bell of some sort, tossed it in the air, and when she caught it, her, Poshul, Kiki, Serge, Erica and Pup were transported to Another World.

ANOTHER WORLD

"I'll bet my arse that Glenn's headed for Another World Termina. As much as he hates my guts right now, and as much as Marcy now hates me, I think I'm gonna go bug 'em some more!" April shouted. Then she stopped, and sat down on a hollow log right next to her. "Damn… Glenn's as noble as he is handsome, and I just can't let him go like that, y'know… sorry about the swear, but I had to let it out. I usually don't do that…" April said.

"No probrem. Jutht be happy Leena ithn't here. The'd get all over your hide. The hateth it when people thwear," Poshul explained.

TERMINA

"What!? Not here!? B-but, that's like, not right! Why isn't he here? Like, where did he like, go?" Marcy asked. Glenn and Marcy were at Zippa and Zappa's, looking for Karsh.

"Ye don't know? Ah ain't got no idea, either! Zappa 'n I've been lookin' everywheres for 'im, and he's nowhere to be found! Ye'd think he'd be in Viper Manor, being one of the 4 Devas like Zappa 'ere used to be, but he's not there either!" Zippa said.

"Guldove?" Marcy asked Glenn.

"Maybe, but I doubt it…" Glenn said back.

"Well, if he's not there, here, or at Viper Manor, then like, well, where else can he, like, be?" Marcy asked.

"I dun know, Marcy… but I really _doubt_ that Karsh is at Guldove… I really, really do…" Glenn kept saying.

"But, like… Karsh… Steena… disco style pants… Karsh has found love beyond like, Riddel… like, Karsh and Steena…" Marcy said.

"Oh, what? Sittin' in a tree? K-I-S-S-I-N-G? First comes love, then comes-- naw, that is just too… I dun know… weird for me," Glenn said.

"Why? You don't think they'd look good together? Do you think him and Riddel are better!? Huh!? Is _that_ it?" Marcy argued.

"Fine, fine… I bet you he is at Guldove… fine, you win," Glenn said, giving up. He and Marcy stepped out of the blacksmith shop and discussed Karsh's absence there. Then, Serge, Kiki, Pup, Erica, Poshul and April came running, and stopped right in front of them. Marcy stared at them evilly.

"Like, I thought I like, said I HATE YOU! Why won't you like, just go away?!" Marcy screamed. April walked up to the two.

"Well, you're such a cute little girl…" April started, patting Marcy on the head. Marcy folded her arms.

"Like, WHAT-EVER!" she shouted. Then April turned to Glenn.

"And you're such a cute… guy!" April said, blowing him a kiss. Glenn saw that she had a letter of some sort in her hand and snatched it from her. "Hey! You could've asked, ya know!" April hissed at him. Glenn read the letter silently to himself, then looked at her.

"Where did you find this? It's from Karsh," he said.

"Like, I know that…" April said, somewhat mimicking Marcy's "accent". "Where did I find it? Oh, um… itwasinsideyourhouseunderyourtrophy…" April said.

"What!? How do you know where I _live_!? This is ridiculous! What else do you know about me?" Glenn asked, passing the letter to Marcy. Marcy eyed April instead of the letter, as she was curious, too. Glenn waited for her response, as it was nothing at the moment.

"Weeeeell… um… I know all about the Einlanzers… and the MasterMune," April said, eyeing Serge on the "MasterMune" part. "I also know about the Chrono Cross, and Serge is the Chrono Trigger. And I know that you kinda have the hots for Orlha, Glenn," she said, winking at him.

"Oh! I do not!" Glenn snapped at April. April smiled.

"Tee hee!" Marcy giggled. 

"Hey! Let's try to focus more on Karsh than on my love life, okay?" he asked.

"Right… okay…" Kiki said.


	7. Mystery Behind the Terror Stone

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Chapter 7: Mystery behind the Terror Stone

"Focus more on Karsh than your love life? Like, that's gonna be hard…" Erica said. 

"Oh, cut it out. Serge, I'm guessing that Kid's Astral Amulet is your key to both worlds, right?" Glenn asked. April looked confused.

"Huh? Kid? Whose that?" she asked.

"Um… nevermind," Glenn said.

"Yeah… the amulet is my ticket. What's yours?" Serge asked.

"Snake Fangs Talisman. I am lucky to have such a--"

"Kewl talisman!" Erica finished for Glenn. Glenn raised is eyebrow and turned to her. Erica put on a stupid grin and stood up tall.

"Just guessing, is that your favorite word?" Glenn asked. Erica nodded. "Right… um… thanks though." 

Just then Man, I have to think of a better phrase than this…, an odd puff of purple smoke appeared, and disappeared with Otch in its place.

"Hihi!" April said.

"Oh, hello," Erica said.

"Hello!" Otch said. "I'm back!"

"Wheeoo! We know! We can see you right in front of our faces!" Kiki said and smiled. 

"Just to clear up some confusion, I need to know everyone's innate color. Mine's purple," Otch said.

"Gee… it's like only 15 people out of a rather large group of 17 million have the rare purple innate color of mystic magic," Erica said. Everyone started looking at her funny. "What? Oh! My innate is blue."

"Mine's red. Okay, time for the scoop, I'd like ta know everyone's innate as well!" April said.

"Like, my innate color is like, blue, too!" Marcy happily sang.

"Yeah, yeah, mine is white… something just about everyone in this world knows, anyway," Serge said. Otch floated around in front of him.

"Well, not me, because I'm the one asking!" Otch said and smiled.

"Green…" Glenn said.

"Hey! Green and Glenn go together! Heee!" Erica said.

"…"

"Purple!" Kiki shouted.

"Yellow!" Poshul sang.

"Thank you. Okay. About the Terror Stone; it's one of the most feared stones to go after. Can anyone guess why?" Otch sarcastically said. Erica raised her hand.

"Because it's the TERROR STONE! Hehe… no duh…" she said.

"Okay, now for the scoop up. Wait… err, we can't exactly scoop up the Terror Stone. The Terror Stone, behind the Soul Stone of course, has the biggest mystery behind it. Its puzzles are some of the hardest that there are. So many people have died looking for them, of have had a fatal reaction of some sort, or just a strange backlash, causing something about the person to go wrong, like age, personality, and other things. The Terror Stone also grants one wish and has a strange person behind it. It can lead to total chaos, or the next Time Stone," Otch explained. Marcy's eyes widened as she listened to Otch's explanation.

"Oooh… woooooow!" she said. She looked up at Erica. "Like, don't _even_ say it!" Marcy commanded. Erica smiled.

"KEWL!" she shouted.

"Wew, Marcy, it'th thomething we're going to have to get uthed to. Leena, Sergeipoo, April, Una and I have!" Poshul said.

"Peeeeep!" Pup squealed. Heheh, you thought I forgot about cute little Pup, didn't you? ^____^

"Oh yes, and Pup hath gotten uthed to it, too!" Poshul added.

"Sergeipoo? Heh… oh well," Marcy said. "Like, that'll take some, like, getting used to, too!" 

"Stop staring at me…" Glenn said. April blushed and started staring at Otch. "Heh, weird girl."

"Oooh, this Terror Stone sounds like something really fun to look for! But y'know what? I think it'd be better if we went looking for Karsh right about now," April said.

"Oh yes… Karsh. His innate color is green, right?" Otch asked.

"Yupsie doodles. You got it. Uh-huh… green it is…" April said. Glenn's eyes widened as he listened to her and what she was saying. She looked at him. "What? Why're you staring at me so? I thought it was _me_ that was supposed to be staring at _you_!" she said.

"Yupsie doodles? What kind of a phrase is that?" Glenn asked. April gave him a shadowy glare.

"Stop it," she sharply said. Glenn backed away. 

"Did you see that look she gave me? You could poke someone's eyeball out with a look that sharp!" he whispered into Serge's ear. 

"I think you finally learned something," he told his best friend. Glenn scratched his head.

"Yes… I will be sure to keep that in mind…" he said back. "You do have a weapon, right April? Everyone has to have a weapon if they are going to be risking their lives to find some weird stones we don't know anything about to save a world we know less about that the stones and fighting something that will probably kill us in 2 seconds, right?" he asked. She quickly pulled out her Prism Claw y'know, like the claws in FF9 only… err, spectral? and held it up to his neck.

"Glenn…" Serge sighed. "I thought you _learned_ something."

"Does this look like a weapon? Because I'm pretty sure I could get your head to come off with it," she coldly said.

"Okey, I will be sure to shut up and not ask next time," Glenn said.

"Hey! Whattabout me? I dun have a weapon!" Kiki said. Otch hopped over to her, away from April and her claw trying to show Glenn who's boss and who's dead heheh, gee, for my favorite character, I sure am treating him badly, aren't I? I'm sorry to all Glenn fans that aren't appreciating this.

"Any ideas on what you want and what you think you can handle?" Otch asked.

"Yeah! Daddy taught me how to use the deadly Pendulum Boomerang! That's what I want!" Kiki shouted!

"Oh dear god… I wonder, like, who's gonna die first… like, Kiki or Glenn?" Marcy said to herself.

"Probably Glenn," Serge said.

"Yeah… like, you're probably right," Marcy replied.

__

So is anyone liking this story then? PLEASE r & r! Thank you! 

~ A-chan


	8. Black Wind and Deva found

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Chapter 8: Black Wind and Deva found

"Uh, I don get it…"

"Still?! But I have explained it every way I know how, and you _still_ do not understand?!"

"Not really. The stuff's to complicated," 

"Yes, you have an empty head…"

"Hey! I may have a _hard_ head, but my head ain't empty! At least I know what it is yer tryin' to explain to me!" 

"Yes, because I told you."

"Yeah, so?"

Norris and Karsh are at the Zenan Mainland, inside the town of Ioness. Karsh, finding something quite odd, decided to take it to Norris instead of Luccia. Now, Karsh ended up getting a lesson in computers, which no matter which way Norris tried to explain them, Karsh didn't understand.

"Mr. Norris!"

The strange voice echoed throughout the halls of Ioness Palace.

"Kyrii! Why are you here?" Norris asked. The small girl had short brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a green cloak.

"Mr. Norris," she said desperately, "the amulet you let me guard has started reacting strangely!" Kyrii cried. "It's clamped onto my arm!" she cried again. "I can't get it to come off, and it keeps glowing with this scary black aura!" 

Kyrii couldn't have been more than 10 years old. She rolled up the sleeve on her cloak of her right arm and showed Norris and Karsh the black amulet that had latched onto her arm.

"It is on pretty good. Karsh, is there any way _you_ could get this off? If you cannot, then either Luccia can, or it is up to the computer and I," Norris said, gesturing to the computer.

"Either that, or we'll have to chop her arm off," Karsh said. Kyrii's eyes widened and she backed away. "Naw, I was just jokin', kid. Let me see your arm." Kyrii held her arm up to Karsh. He tried to pry the thing off of her arm, which wouldn't budge.

"Well, we either take her to Luccia, or let me have a try," Norris said. Karsh, rethinking how much stronger than Norris was, said "Luccia" in his mind, but Norris did have a way with computers that he didn't have.

"Uh… what do you want to do, kid?" Karsh asked Kyrii.

"Um… I'll let Mr. Norris take a shot," she said. Norris took Kyrii's left hand and walked over to a large computer. It was the main computer, and it was a large cylindrical computer in the middle of the room, which had other gadgets and computers and such.

"So, just how are you gonna get that thing offa her arm with a computer?" Karsh asked.

"Well, it can take awhile, but computers are amazing, and they can do just about everything. However, I might not be skilled enough to get it off like this. I'm sure that there is _someone_ out there that if I cannot do this, they can. But hey, it is worth a try," Norris said. He typed in some passwords and stuff, and then put Kyrii's hand with the amulet clamped to it in a small scanner. It scanned her hand with the amulet on it. Just then, the ground rumbled and the power in Ioness went out.

"What h-happened, Mr. Norris?" Kyrii asked.

"Heck, who knows, let's just not wait to find out, today. You know how bad that the weather has been, right? It's gonna start acting up again, and then we'll be in big trouble traveling out to the El Nido Mainland again. We'll have a bad storm ahead of us," Karsh said. "Let's not give it time to get worse!" Then, two boys came running up.

"Sir Norris! The shaking! There's a big monster downtown!" one of them said. 

"Big monster? Ah, crap… just what I need to end the day," Karsh said. The two boys started running, and Karsh, Norris and Kyrii followed.

"HEEEEEEEEY! WAIT UP!"

"You must have some sort of abnormally loud voice, April,"

"Shut up, Glenn! When did I ever ask for your opinion?!"

"Karsh! Wait for us!"

"Huh? Serge? Glenn!? MARCY!? What're you all doin' here? What's with the kids 'n stuff? Why the weird yellow garden ball? Karsh asked.

"Garden ball? Where?" Otch asked.

"Um… never mind," Karsh said.

"Holy chilitos! It's the Pure Evil Amulet!" Otch shouted.

"Huh? Pure… Evil!? Does that mean Kyrii is… evil!?" Karsh shouted.

"No I'm not evil! It won't get off of me! It all of a sudden clamped onto my arm!" Kyrii shouted. The two other boys exchanged looks.

"We don't have time for this! There's a big monster down south of Ioness! Us orphans don't know crud about fighting monsters! We'll get ourselves _killed_!" one of them said.

"Well then! That means we get a little fight to end the day, now doesn't it?" Glenn said.

"Yeah… guess it does…" Karsh said, disappointed.


	9. Chicken Monster?

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Chapter 9: Chicken Monster?

"Ooh! A monster, eh? This sounds…" April said, waiting for Erica to come in.

"KEWL!"

"But, let's not _totally_ outnumber this thing. I'm sure _some_ of us don't want to fight, right?" April asked.

"Yeah, yer right. Plus, we wanna see what you newbies can do!" Karsh said. April smirked.

"Newbies, eh? No problemo. Kiki, I'm guessing you're gonna go with me on this, right?" she asked.

"Of course! This sounds super fun!" Kiki shouted.

"Peep!"

"Yeah, yeah… and Pup… life wouldn't be complete without Pup…" April said.

"Y'know what? This is KEWL! Super kewl! I'm gonna fight, ho-ho-ho, yes I am!" Erica shouted. Then, the monster was in sight.

"Ew, he's big!" Kyrii said.

"Oh, yes he is…" Kiki said.

"Like, go on ahead, take care of 'im!" Marcy said to April, Erica, Pup and Kiki.

"Right!" Kiki shouted. The monster turned around to face them.

"…"

"Heheh, why so silent, Glenn?" Karsh asked.

"A… chicken monster? Okey…" Glenn muttered.

"Aw, rusty buckets! I thought that this was gonna be a _real_ challenge! This so totally sucks!" April shouted. She ran up to him anyway, and weakly slashed him once, then gave a fierce gash in the stomach and fierce stab. Then she moved out of the way and started to glow in a red aura. Glenn's eyes widened.

"What is it, Glenn?" Serge asked.

"Double tech opportunity!" he sang. He powered up for his level 7 tech: Dive & Drive, as April powered up for _her_ level 7 tech: Inferno Eagle. April noticed what he was doing. The two both jumped up in the air at the same time and dove their weapons into the enemy and finished with a fierce kick yeah, I know that Dive & Drive isn't quite like that, but it's a double tech, not just Glenn's tech ;P thus performing /Diving Sword/ a.k.a. /Dive Bomb/.

"That chicken's wasted!" Erica shouted. She ran up to the chicken, who was now in critical condition, and hit it twice with her short sword the Mythril Frost Sword which froze the chicken, and hit it once with a weak attack, then jumped back and started to glow with a blue aura. A thick layer of fog covered the area then, began to freeze the chicken, causing mass damage, and healing everyone which didn't really need to be done, but oh well, it's what the tech does…. The chicken was now slouching over, and then he ran up and pecked twice at April.

"… Really… is that the _best_ you can do, because that was really weak, y'know…" April said. Kiki smiled, and tossed her sharp, deadly pendulum boomerang, which hit the chicken critically and then she began to glow with a purple aura. A deep purple mist surrounded the chicken and then he inhaled it, causing it to fall asleep. Then, Kiki ran over and dove on the chicken, pendulum boomerang first, thus killing the chicken.

"Gee, that wasn't even worth my time," Kiki said, smiling. 

"Hey, nice job, girls. It took you a little longer than it would've taken Serge, Glenn and me, but I guess you just had to show off some of your tech skills, huh?" Karsh asked.

"Why thank ya! This was a total chinch, too easy for me. A pain in the arse some might say, but this was as easy as hell--I mean heck," April said. Glenn smirked.

"Heheh… watch yourself, there!" he said. April smiled.

"Well! You guys are really strong!" Kyrii shouted.

"Well, y'know, it happens to everyone whether they like it or not sooner or later. Even you," April said to Kyrii. 

"Heheh. Do you think I could come with you to wherever you're headed next? I might not be really helpful in battle, but I have some elements equipped on myself, and I could come in handy!" Kyrii pleaded to go along.

"Like, that'd be--" Marcy started.

"KEWL!" Erica finished.

"Like, I knew that you were like, gonna say that," Marcy said.

"Yeah, me too…" Erica said.

"My weapon is a glove and my innate is white. I'd love to come with you!" Kyrii shouted.

"And we would be glad to have you come along, Kyrii," Norris said. Kyrii smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Norris! Does that mean I get to go?" Kyrii asked.

"Sure! We need ta take you to Luccia and get that thing offa your arm, anyway," April said. 

"All right! Then let's bust some butt!" Glenn and Karsh said, high-fiving. They ran ahead, heading out of Ioness. Just then, another girl and a guy, each around 29 or so years old, stopped them.

"Hang on! You defeated our… chicken, now you'll have to defeat _us_!" the girl said.

"Are you as weak as he was? Cuz if so, there's no way I'll fight you. It's just a waste of my time. I'll let Pup, Kiki and Kyrii here fight ya to get some practice," April said.

"Shut up. I don't care what it is you have to say. I'm Idessa, and this is my partner, Iaz," she said.

"Hm, Idessa and Iaz, where did you two come from, a circus?" Karsh asked.

"She said, SHUT UP!" Iaz shouted. At that moment, Glenn unsheathed one of the Einlanzers and stabbed Idessa in the stomach.

"No time… bye!" he said, and then ran off with Serge and the others.

"Damn you, Acacia Dragoon! Come back and fight like a man!" Iaz shouted.

"Sorry, like I said before, no time to do so… bye!" Glenn said as he ran off.

"Heheh, smooth move, Glenn!" April said. Glenn stopped and re-sheathed the Einlanzer. April ran up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 


	10. First Kiss

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross © or any of the characters. They belong to SQUARE, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID THEY BELONG TO SQUARESOFT! -ahem- anyway, Otch, Erica, Pup, April, Kyrii, Idessa, Iaz and Ioness _do_ belong to me. So there '_- I said what I had to.

Chapter 10: First Kiss

"Smooth move, yourself, April!" Erica whispered to April. April blushed. Glenn turned to April and grinned. He put his hand on her head and gave her a kiss back. ^__^ I'm getting good at this, ne? 

"They've got a kick-arse double tech and now this. Can the entertainment get any better? First a fight, now a romance!" Karsh said to the others.

"The day hasn't even ended yet, and they've already each received a kiss from each other. I think it's kawaii!" Kyrii said. Karsh looked at little Kyrii, whom he was getting very fond of and put his hand on her head and messed with her hair a bit.

"Sure is, kid," he said. April and Glenn were up ahead, talking a bit.

"I see we're growing very fond of each other…" April said.

"Yes, well… I just felt like I _had_ to do that. Our double tech went so well…" Glenn said. 

****

Silence

Viper Manor

The group was wandering through the halls of Viper Manor, when the finally came across Luccia's lab. Before he went in, Norris stopped.

"She is not going to like seeing me again," Norris said.

"Oh well, she'll just have to like, live with it like, because you sorta have no, like choice right now. Just go in for Kyrii, Norris," Marcy said. Norris nodded. Karsh opened up the door to Luccia's lab.

"But Lucciakins…" 

"No buts, Pip, dis creation is history. It von't have a use, anyway," 

Luccia and her creation Pip were having a small conversation. Luccia had a piece of strange equipment in her hands, and was standing over a large garbage can of scrap metal.

"Vell, vell, vell! If it isn't de dragoons!" Luccia happily said. Then she looked at who was standing next to Erica. "And Norris… vhoopie…" she said with no enthusiasm whatsoever. She spotted Kyrii, who had the strange black amulet clamped to her arm. 

"Peep!" Pup squeaked.

"Luccia, could you like, help us get this weird thing off of Kyrii's arm? Kyrii is a like, friend of Norris' from like, the orphanage at Ioness," Marcy said.

"Vell, Pip, maybe you're right. This t'ing might actually have a use," Luccia said. The thing she held in her hands was a large clamp creature of some sort. It was a robot clamp creature!

"Aw! How cute! What's its name?" April asked. Luccia's eyes widened.

"You t'ink dis t'ing is _cute_!? But it's just a clamp vit eyes and stuff!" Luccia said. Then she shrugged. "Oh vell. Its name is Clamp. The best name I could come up vit, seeing I didn't have very much time. Clamp, I'm pretty sure dat _you_ can help Miss Kyrii," Luccia said. Clamp went up and down. He was trying to nod. He went over and promptly took off the amulet on Kyrii's arm.

"Oh yay! Thank you so much, Clamp!" Kyrii said as she hugged the metal robot. 

"Beep, blip, blip," Clamp said. Just think of it talking like R2D2 © from StarWars ©, mmkay? Then, the a light shower of rain came down, and _quickly_ turned into heavy rain, lighting and thunder. 

"It _is_ kind of late… maybe it's time to go to sleep?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, that sounds good to me. The dragoon chambers should be pretty much empty; the rest of the dragoons are up on an expedition to Water Dragon Isle along with General Viper and Zoah Too bad Zoah couldn't come with us. Miss Riddel should still be here, though," Glenn said.

"Miss Riddel is still here!? That bad actress? Oh well," April said.

"There's another room down de hall. It vas added just a few days ago. I'm sure most of you can find rooms," Luccia said.

10 MINUTES LATER

In the room down the hall by Luccia's lab, Erica, Serge, Marcy, Karsh, Norris, Kiki, Kyrii and Poshul eh, thought I forgot about her, huh? Naw, she's just silent slept. (Seeing that there were 10 beds in that room) In the other dragoon chamber, Glenn slept on a bed by the wall, April slept by one next to his, and Pup slept on April's bed. 

"Gee, how I hate thunder… lightning is okay… I just wish it didn't have to make noise," April said quietly to herself. She attempted to go back to sleep when the next rumble of thunder made her jump. "Shoot…" she said again. As the next bolt of lighting struck, not only was there a rumble of thunder, but the ground also shook. Glenn was sitting up in his bed, staring at April fidgeting with her covers, trying to pull them over her head. Pup squeaked and rolled off the bed. 

"Heh… need some help over there?" Glenn asked.

"No… I'm fine…" she hissed. Pup scurried over to Glenn's bed and jumped onto him. Glenn smirked as the komodo pup curled up by his side.

"Looks like you just lost a friend, over there," Glenn said again. The next rumble of thunder made April jump. Glenn, however, was perfectly fine. 

"Damn thunder…" April silently said. Glenn exchanged looks with Pup and grinned.

"I know what you need…" Glenn said. Pup jumped on Glenn's back, pulling at his white tank top, choking him. "Pup… get off… you are clawing my back… and choking me," Glenn said. He shoved Pup off, and listened to April giggle. He walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night…" he said softly. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Good night…" she said. April had to admit, that helped her get to sleep. She wasn't woken by the thunder once after that.

"I amaze myself with my actions, sometimes…" Glenn said to himself. He sighed, and went back to sleep. 

MORNING

The ones that slept in the room by Luccia were up early chatting in bed about what went on last night. Erica was full of new ideas to use the word "kewl" as usual.

"That was fun and kewl. Like a sleep over. Does anyone wonder why the other three didn't sleep in this room?" Erica asked.

"Well, Glenn always prefers to sleep in his own bed in the other chambers. April, heck, I'm sure we know why she decided to sleep in that room and Pup… well, he seems to follow April around a lot," Karsh said.

"Yeah, Pup 'll do that. He follows April around just about all the time," Serge said.

"Yeth, and Pup and April are tho very, very clothe, too…" Poshul added. Note: clothe: close.

"I wonder what they did, last night," Kyrii said.

"Well, April hates thunder, so she was probably jumping around the whole night, keeping everyone in that room awake," Serge said.

"Oh really? Well, like, I was like, spying last night. Like, April jumped around the first few times, but her and Glenn each exchanged a good-night kiss and went to bed, like, just like that!" Marcy said.

"Marcy! You're so darn naughty!" Karsh protested. "Give 'em some privacy, for cryin' out loud."

"Teehee!" Marcy giggled. Then, Luccia walked in the room, all dressed for the day in her same usual outfit.

"Vell, I t'ink dat you should get out of bed now. I'm sure dat Pup, Glenn and April vill be valking down de hall any second, now," Luccia said.

"Kewl! You're always up so early, aren't you?" Erica asked.

"Dä..." Luccia said.

__

Hah, what a great way to end it! Dä… heheh. Sooo, was this chapter any good? It's one of my first attempts at a romance piece. Well, I hope you've liked my fanfic so far! Please R & R if you haven't already! It makes me happy! ^________^


	11. Trip to Guldove

Chrono Sphere

By A-chan

Chapter 11: Trip to Guldove

****

Note: I'm going to start making the chapters just a _leetle_ bit longer. :D:D:D:D:D

"No!"

"Yes! Please?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Everyone heard shouting from down the hall. Luccia exchanged looks with everyone in the room and then went to see what all of the shouting was about.

"Aw, c'mon, Glenn!"

"No! Do I _look_ like a singing person to you?!"

"Sorta…"

Luccia smirked. April and Glenn were walking down the hall, April begging him to sing to her. Glenn refused, saying he doesn't sing. 

"Would you sing for…" April said and then stopped, thinking.

"No… are we going to tell the others about the trip to Guldove, or not!?" Glenn shouted at her, interrupting her from her thoughts. She smacked him on the face. Glenn mumbled something about her under his breath. April smacked him again. "Will you stop doing that?" he asked. April rolled her eyes.

"So, a trip to Guldove, you say. Does dat mean dat I get to come?" Luccia asked. By now, everyone was up and ready to start to Guldove.

"No…" Norris said.

"Vhat!? Vhy not?!" Luccia asked. 

"Because," Norris said again. Luccia smacked him on the head. 

"I'm comin'k weader you like it or not!" Luccia stated. Norris sighed.

"Well, yeah, we're ready to go to Guldove. Perhaps we could get some more information there," April explained. Glenn stuck his tongue out at her. "What's that for?"

"I know what you are trying to do," he said. April raised an eyebrow, then punched Glenn in the jaw. Karsh put on a surprised expression, and started to back away. Glenn put his hands over his mouth. "Let that be a lesson. I'm in a punchy mood, so expect it a few times today…"

"Ow! Darn you!" Glenn shouted. "If you weren't a girl, I'd punch you right now!" he said. 

"No, no, no! Glenn…" Karsh started, "shut up! Watch what you…" Then, Glenn was punched again. "say…"

"You're never gonna learn, and you know that, right?" April said to Glenn. 

****

Guldove

"I certainly don't know a whole lot about any Time Stones, but I can certainly try," Orlha said. The others were at the bar in Guldove, talking to Orlha. April smirked.

"Would you sing for Orlha?" she asked.

"NO!" Glenn shouted. 

"Sing? Ooh, sing, sing, sing!" Orlha pleaded.

"No!" Glenn wailed. Marcy giggled. 

"Like, whattabout that Time Stone?" Marcy asked.

"Oh, right. Check with Fargo. Last time I heard about him, someone onboard had the Terror Stone," Orlha said. Luccia put a hand on her chin, and rested her elbow on her other arm. She was thinking. "I could come with you, if you want." Luccia nodded.

"KEWL!" Erica shouted. Serge gave her an odd look.

"Vell, go ahead, Orlha. I tink dat de only easier way to cheat dis is to borrow a boat from Korcha," Luccia said. 

"Awww…" everyone whined.

"But will we all fit on one?" Orlha asked. 

"She's right. I don't tink dat ve'll all fit on one, so den we need to wait…"

"Yay! I want to see de sea! To se de wowld. I am tired of staying in dis pwace… I have been hewe too long…" Pip complained.

"We just got here," Kiki said.

"Tho… maybe he's thtill tired of this place," Poshul said.

"…Err…" NeoFio started, staring out to the sea, watching the SS Invincible pull up at a dock in Guldove. April chuckled. Orlha put on a big smile.

"How convenient is this?" April said. Then, the pirate Fargo looked over the side.

"Arrg! Come aboard, mateys! I heard ya were lookin' for me!" Fargo said. Kyrii looked up at the ship and then up at Fargo.

"But how?" she asked.

"Ah, Fargo's got ways of figuring out everything," Orlha said. 

Everyone was aboard the ship. Fargo was standing next to a smaller female, probably only 15 years old. Erica smiled and waved. The female smirked. Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, I'm Otch! I heard one of you has the Terror Stone!" Otch said, in a challenging tone.

"Hah! And do ya think we're just gonna give it to ya?" the female laughed. Erica's eyes narrowed. She unsheathed her Mythril Frost Sword.

"I'm taking it that was a challenge!" she said. The female nodded.

"Mateys, this is Cassi. I don't wanna fight, but she's right. She ain't just gonna give it to ya! Arrg, let the battle begin!" Fargo shouted. Cassi smirked again and unsheathed her short sword. Pup leaped forward. 

"C'mon, Pup! Let's show her who's KEWLER!" Erica shouted. The other's frowned.

"So, you're feeling bloodthirsty too, eh?" April asked Orlha and Glenn.

"Oh yes… definitely…" Glenn dryly said. Erica backed up and ran forward and stabbed Cassi. Cassi laughed and hit her back in the shoulder. Cassi powered up in a blue aura, and used Cure Plus. Erica stumbled, holding her shoulder. 

"Cure Plus, Erica!" Kyrii shouted.

"I don't have any…" Erica said, wincing in pain. She ran forward and slashed at Cassi's shoulder and kicked her in the shins and punched her jaw. Erica backed up and slouched. She had forgotten to allocate her healing elements. Pup ran under Cassi's legs and pecked at her ankles and slashed at her neck. Then he pointed his beak into the air, and a large bubble began to form. Water began to swirl around him. Then, the water came rushing toward Cassi, hitting her with great strength. Hydro BubbleÆ .

Cassi was surrounded in red light, and she put her hands in the air. A blazing spike of fire rose from the ground, and she struck at Erica. Flame SpikeÆ . Erica was on the ground, unable to stand anymore. Glenn powered up for a Heal Plus, while Erica, at the same time, started to glow in a white aura. Flashes of white light surrounded Erica, while the sparkles of the Heal Plus and the leaves surrounded her too. Struggle + Heal Plus = Ultra CureÆ .

"KEWL! What an awesome combinational tech! Neato!" Erica shouted. She powered up for her level 5 tech. Wind started to blow, and then shards of ice began to pierce at Cassi. The wind began to carry a freezing substance, enclosing Cassi in a crystal of ice. Bitter WindÆ . The ice suddenly shattered, and Cassi fainted.

"All right, Erica and Pup!" Serge shouted. Glenn looked at him with a hey-you-forgot look. "Oh yeah, yay Glenn!" he shouted. Glenn rolled his eyes as if it weren't good enough, but then went over to congratulate Erica and Pup. Erica had revived Cassi.

"What was that awesome element you two used?" Cassi asked Erica and Glenn. 

"I have no idea… but it was…" Glenn stopped.

"KEWL!" Erica shouted.

"You will have to get used to that," Glenn said. Marcy ran over.

"You _do_ have the Terror Stone, like, doncha?" Marcy asked. 

"Hahaha, of course! And ya beat me, so here it is!" Cassi said, slapping the reddish more-of-a-pendant-than-a-stone Terror Stone into Glenn's hand. Everyone came over, and disappeared in a simple red puff of smoke.


End file.
